The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air/fuel (A/F) mixture within cylinders to drive pistons that rotatably turn a crankshaft generating drive torque. The drive torque may be transferred to a driveline (e.g., wheels) of a vehicle via a transmission. Air may be drawn into an intake manifold of the engine through an inlet that may be regulated by a throttle. The throttle may be controlled either mechanically or electronically based on input from a driver of the vehicle. The driver input may include acceleration based on a position of an accelerator (e.g., a pedal).